


Second Thought

by Gorned



Series: Our History (Too Much Adamantium) [5]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's got a strange sense of deja vu sometimes. Wade makes a horrible decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Logan/Wade.

Logan loves Kayla. They’ve been together for six years and he knows better than his own name that he loves her. He sits on the couch, twisted with an arm slung over the back. Watching her flit about the kitchen is more interesting to him than the football game on TV. A cold beer dangles from his fingers and he tilts his head as Kayla throws a little of this and a bit of that into a pot.

He can’t help but frown.

Times like these, he knows that there’s something that he’s missing when it comes to the big picture. Kayla’s perfect in his eyes but every time he’s with her, it feels like the strangest kind of deja vu. Even now, as she catches his eye and winks at him from over her shoulder. He knows he’s seen that look before and not from her.

_“Heeey Jamie. Like what you see?”_

Wade? Can’t have been Wade Wilson, of all people. Logan’s been around awhile. Of course he’s been winked at before. 

Logan turns back around and sits on the couch proper, slouched and scowling. He thumbs at the neck of his beer before deciding he’s really not that thirsty anymore and sets it on the rustic coffee table. 

“Hey.” Kayla’s suddenly beside him on the couch and is in his personal space and he realizes then that she’s got that in common with Wade, too. Logan doesn’t reply as she slips her arms around his shoulders and places a kiss on his cheek, the corner of his mouth. His head turns automatically to catch her lips and she tastes like something sweet. Like candy. She smells like sandalwood soap and is soft, so soft. She feels familiar and she’s always felt familiar to Logan.

He pulls back and out of the kiss and he can’t look into her pretty brown eyes because there’s just something… Something too familiar about them, their largeness and earnest innocence, playfulness.

“Give me a penny and I’ll ask what you’re thinking about.”

“Y’remind me of… Someone I knew.” Logan replies finally. Kayla all but crawls into his lap and he has no choice but to sink back into the couch. Her fingers are in his hair and pushing it back and away from his face and his eyes droop and he feels an all-encompassing sense of calm start to flood his body. He sighs happily and tilts his head back as she kisses his throat.

“That so?” Kayla asks coyly, or something. Logan can’t think straight all of a sudden. He should be worried, a primal part of his brain tells him, but it’s hard to be worried when he feels so…

Safe.

“Mm.” Logan rumbles back.

“Should I be worried,  _Jamie_?”

His eyes snap open and he tries to sit up but she won’t let him. “What’d you say?” He feels like his tongue is lead in his mouth. He wants to be serene and calm but nobody, in all his years, has called him  _that name_ except for one chatty little kid.

“Baby.” Kayla says, giving him a look. “I asked if I should be worried, baby. What do you think I said, Logan?”

He sags back and swipes a hand down his own face. He shakes his head and forces out a breath. “Nothin’. It’s just — …Nothin’. Ain’t nothin’ to be worried about, darlin’.”

She places a kiss on his lips with a little laugh and gets up to check the pot on the stove.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Wade loves Logan. He’s loved Logan for…

[ _Eleven years, now._   **And counting.** ]

“Thanks. It’s hard to think about things nowadays. I just want to paint the walls of this room. Blue, maybe. Heck, beige would be nicer.”

This room being the one Wade’s called home for six months now. White walls, a lumpy bed, a tiny television, and a mirror that Wade knows isn’t there so he can make sure his rapidly-thinning hair is neat and tidy. There’s a tray of food by the door that only opens to let nurses in but it’s untouched because Wade’s never hungry anymore.

[ _Victor would want you to eat._ ]

“Victor’s not here. Victor’s gone. Looking for Logan. He said he’d be looking for Logan for me. For us.” Wade rolls onto his side and buries his face into his pillow. The chemo has been tough on him, lately. Despite his super-human levels of awesome, it makes him weak. He doesn’t like being weak.

_What if I’m weak by the time Victor brings Logan back from that girl? She’s been doing such a crappy job, I hope she gets fired._

[ **You’ll be dead by the time Victor brings Logan back, buddy**.]

_Don’t be a pessimist._

There’s a knock at the door and Wade lifts his head ever so slightly to squint at Stryker, instead of his usual nurses. He pulls himself to a sitting position with a grunt and salutes half-heartedly.

“At ease, soldier.” Stryker says. He stands in front of Wade and looks him over.

[ **Well call me Seabiscuit.** ]

“Wade.” Stryker says, bending down to kneel in front of Wade. His eyes are alight with excitement and Wade thinks of Looney Tunes. Sylvester the Cat when he’s eyeing Tweety Bird. Stryker continues. “What would you say if I told you that you could see Logan again? And Victor. You haven’t seen either of them in awhile, have you, Wilson?”

Wade gets dizzy for a moment. “I’d say I’d do just about anything to see Logan again, Willy. Do I have to give away any vital organs? I’ll give away my spleen to see him. Or maybe my appendix. Heck, take my entire lower digestive tract. I want to see him so bad.”

_And ask him why he left me._

The Colonel’s eyes get brighter. He reaches out and clasps Wade’s still-muscular shoulder. “All you’ll have to do is sign on the dotted line of some paperwork, my boy, and I promise that you’ll see him again. Cancer-free at that. What do you say?”

[ **Red alert, red alert. This is some seriously messed up stuff, here.**   _Take a second to think about it. There has got to be some fine print we’re not reading into._ ]

“Yes.”

The door opens again and Wade sees a shiny gurney and the bottom drops out of his stomach.

[ _This does not bode well._ ]

_Could say that again. But just think about Logan. We’ll get to see Logan and Vicky again!_

[… **This does not bode well**.]

 


End file.
